Digimon Tamers: A New Enemy!
by WarGrowl90
Summary: FINISHED!!!! The Tamers go back to the Digiworld to take on a new, powerful enemy! Along, the way, secrets are revealed, and darkest desires fulfilled!
1. Digimon Tamers Chapter 1: A New Enemy!

A New Enemy: Pharaohmon! Rating: PG Mild violence.  
  
There is a new enemy on the horizon. Will this dark lord destroy the Tamers? And what is Ruki hiding? Find out in this new series!  
  
"Gogglehead! Watch out!" Ruki shouted as the soccerball made a beeline for Takato's head.  
  
"Owwwwwww!!!!" he shouted out in pain. "Ruki, why'd ya have to do that?"  
  
"Well, I thought we were playing soccer! I kicked the ball to you!"  
  
:Takato sighs: "Well, here we go!" he kicks the ball hard to Ruki. It speeds toward her arm.  
  
"Oh! Now you've done it! You're gonna get a pounding for that one!"  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to! Ahhhhh!" Takato ran screaming.  
  
'Just look at us. I mean when we first became Tamers, we always got into fights! Now that it's all over, we're just playing around. We're having fun together! Oh! Terriermon, I wish you could be here now!" Jenrya thought, looking at the fueding pair.  
  
  
  
"Night Night Mom! Night Grandma!" Ruki called out as she slipped on her warm pajamas.  
  
'Now, for some rest!' she thought as she climbed into bed, pulling the covers up to her chin. However, Ruki wouldn't get much rest because of a dream, one that would haunt her.  
  
  
  
* "Renamon! Is that you? Renamon! Where are you?"  
  
'I don't know what I'm doing roaming around in this sandstorm! I'll never find her!' she thought as she traversed on. Then a shadow appeared before her. "Renamon, is that you?" She heard a cackling laugh. "Renamon?" she cried, searching desperately for her partner.  
  
"Hahahaha, you fool! You're secrets have been revealed to me. I might be able to use them to my advantage! Hahahaha!"  
  
"Who are you? What do you want with me?"  
  
"You shall know very soon, Makino Ruki!*  
  
  
  
"Wha....?" Ruki sat up in bed. Her head throbbed. "What was that?" she asked aloud. "Renamon, did you see anything?" There was silence, then she remembered Renamon wasn't there. "Uh..."  
  
The dream continued for a while, until she finally had to tell someone. "Hey Takato, Jenrya, Juri!"  
  
"What is it Ruki?" Juri smiled.  
  
Panting for breath she told them her dream and how it had continued for nights.  
  
"It's probably just your mind getting tired after a long day. That happends to me all the time!" HiroKazu said.  
  
"Yeah, I could imagine that!" Kenta snickered.  
  
"HiroKazu's probably right, Ruki. It just some old dream," Takato stated.  
  
"No, it is not!" Ruki shouted.  
  
"Hold on a second. You say this guy in your dream warns you about something?" Jenrya asked with interest.  
  
"Yeah, and he told me he knows all my deepest, darkest secrets!" she shouted.  
  
"What's on your mind Jenrya?" Juri asked confused.  
  
He sat in thought for a minute, then finally said, "I had a dream last night! There was this big shadow. He told me to beware, that he would soon be free! Terriermon and the others must be in trouble!"  
  
"Hold on! I haven't had a dream!" Takato stated.  
  
"Me neither!" Juri, HiroKazu, and Kenta chorused.  
  
"I don't know exactly, but I have a bad feeling about this!" Ruki said.  
  
  
  
* "Guilmon? Where ya going? Hey, Guilmon?"  
  
"Matsuda Takato! Ahhh, yes! The goggleboy! Hahahaha!"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am the terror of the Digital World! I am the ghost that haunts the mind! I am the dead of the Earth! I am Pharaohmon!" *  
  
"Pharaohmon! That's his name!" Takato shouted.  
  
"Huh? You mean this guy came to you too?" Juri asked.  
  
"Yeah! He talked to Kenta and I in a dream!" HiroKazu said.  
  
"Then everyone has had it! Except Suchien and...." Jenrya was about to finish but Ruki broke him off.  
  
"Ryo!" she shouted.  
  
  
  
They met with Ryo in the park.  
  
"Hey guys! Whats up?" he asked running towards them.  
  
"Have you happened to have a weird dream of some sort?" Ruki asked him.  
  
"Uhhh.... Come to think of it, this guy named Pharaohmon..." Ryo was interrupted.  
  
"That's it! Jenrya, you were right! Something is wrong! We have to go to the Digital World!" Takato said.  
  
"Duh, Gogglehead. Where are we going to find a portal?" Ruki inquired.  
  
"It just so happens that I found one a while back!" Takato stated pridefully.  
  
"We're going to see Terriermon and Lopmon!" Suchien squealed with delight.  
  
"Well it's settled! We'll have to tell our parents, won't we?" Ruki stammered.  
  
"We have to. We have to tell them that we have to go on another trip! This time, to stop evil for good!" Jenrya said surely.  
  
The next chapter: "The Digital Journey!: Onward To Save The World!" 


	2. Digimon Tamers Chapter 2: Digital Journe...

Digital Journey!: Onward To Save The World!  
  
"Mom, Dad, this isn't going to be easy but..... ihavetogotothedigitalworldandsaveitagainbecauseguilmonisintrouble!" The words came out all in a jumble.  
  
"What did you say?" his mom asked.  
  
:Takato sighed: 'Here goes!' he thought. "Mom, Dad, I have to go to the Digital World to save it again. I know it's not easy but Guillmon and the others are in trouble!" he shouted tears filling his eyes.  
  
His mother gasped. His fathers eyes were like saucers. "What? I thought all that digital mess was over! We can't let you go off again like that!"  
  
"You're mother is right son! Even I won't let you go this time!"  
  
"Mom, Dad, Guilmon is in trouble! If I don't do this I may never be able to see him again! PLEASE!" Tears streamed down his face.  
  
"Oh, Takato! Why did it have to be you?"  
  
  
  
"Uh, Dad. There is something I must tell you." Jenrya stammered looking for the right words.  
  
"Yes, son. Shoot!"  
  
"Dad, you know that Terriermon, Lopmon, and the others were carried away."  
  
"Oh no, Jenrya, please no."  
  
"We have to Dad! It's the only way!"  
  
"Alright. I can't hold you back from your destiny, Jenrya. You must do what you have to do."  
  
"Dad! I won't let you down!"  
  
  
  
"Grandma, I love you!" Ruki threw her arms around her Grandma, hugging her tight.  
  
"Ruki! Well, that was nice! What do you want?"  
  
"Well, I kinda have to go away again."  
  
"Oh, Ruki! You don't mean that awful....."  
  
"Yes, Grandma. Renamon is in trouble.I might never be able to see her again!"  
  
"Oh Ruki I wished you didn't have to do this."  
  
"Oh, Grandma, don't tell Mom until I have left. I don't want her to worry."  
  
"Oh, Ruki. I love you so much!"  
  
  
  
It was early in the morning. There were eight teens standing in front of an iron gate.  
  
"This is it!" Takato said.  
  
"Yeah........" Jenrya stumbled.  
  
'Oh, Grandma!' Ruki thought.  
  
"Well, byebye old world!" Juri broke into a sob.  
  
Takato put his arms around her. "It's okay Juri, I'll be there with you!"  
  
"Leomon!" Juri cried.  
  
They stepped into through the park gate that held so many memories.  
  
'Guilmon I'll be seeing you on the other side!' Takato thought, half smiling, half frowning.  
  
  
  
Bizzzzzzzz...........  
  
An overwhelming force of gravity pulled them downward. They were on their way to the Digital World. They were going to save it! Now, there was no turning back!  
  
  
  
BUMP!  
  
They fell onto a soft pillow of clouds.  
  
"Is everyone alright?" Juri asked, holding tight to Takato's arm.  
  
"Fine!" HiroKazu and Kenta chimed.  
  
"Well, at least we had a better landing than last time!" Ruki stated.  
  
"We're really here!" Jenrya shouted. "Really here!"  
  
"Now, where is Guilmon and the others?  
  
"CYBERDRAMON!" Ryo called at the top of his lungs.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in a desert far away.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Guilmon shouted as he was thrown against a sand dune.  
  
"No you don't!" shouted Renamon. "Diamond Storm!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Terrier Twister!"  
  
"Marine Bubble!"  
  
"Guardian Barrage!"  
  
"Cyber Slash!"  
  
"Blazing Ice!"  
  
The evil Digimon was blasted apart, yet more came back.  
  
"Who are they?" Renamon gasped.  
  
"We're Pyramon! Perfetc servants of Pharaohmon!"  
  
'Ryo? Is that you?' Cyberdramon wondered.  
  
  
  
"GUILMON!!!!!"  
  
"TERRIERMON!!!!"  
  
"RENAMON!!!"  
  
"MARINEANGEMON!!!"  
  
"GUARDROMON!!!!"  
  
"LOPMON!!!!"  
  
"CYBERDRAMON!!!"  
  
Suddenly, their D-Arcs began to glow.  
  
"Hey! I had forgotten about these things!" Takato said holding his to his face.  
  
"It's beeping! That means they must came hear us!" Jenrya said. "Keep shouting!"  
  
They all shouted their Digimon's names again.  
  
  
  
"They're calling us!" Renamon shouted over the attacks of the Pyramon.  
  
"We must get to them!" Cyberdramon shouted.  
  
Then, the Digimon disappeared into thin air.  
  
  
  
"GUILM..... Whoa!" Takato screamed as Guilmon bounced onto his head.  
  
The other Digimon were transported to their Tamers.  
  
"Takatomon!!! Yeaaaaaa!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh Guilmon! I missed you!"  
  
"Oh Renamon!"  
  
"Terriermon! It's been so long!"  
  
"Cyberdramon! It's good to see you!"  
  
"Guardromon! Oh Guardromon!"  
  
"MarineAngemon! I love you!"  
  
"LOPMON!!!! You're back!"  
  
Juri sat in silence as she watched them with their Digimon. 'Oh Leomon, I miss you!' she thought to herself. 


	3. Digimon Tamers Chapter 3: Attack On The ...

An Attack On The Innocent: Pyramon Army! Digimon Tamers Chapter 3  
  
"Master, I am sorry!"  
  
"You mean they are here? You stupid little freak, stop groveling!"  
  
"Yes sir Pharoahmon!"  
  
"Now, I want an army of Pryamon sent out to destroy them!"  
  
"Yes Lord Pharoamon!"  
  
  
  
"Oh Renamon, I thought I would never see you again!"  
  
"Of course you would, Ruki! We're partners!"  
  
"Oh Renamon!"  
  
Suddenly, a dark feeling came over Ruki. Her expression changed, and inside her head there were voices.  
  
"Makino Ruki! You come ever close to me! Hahahaha"  
  
"Ruki, are you all right?" Renamon was worried.  
  
"Oh, yeah," Ruki said, her face pale.  
  
'What is wrong with her' Renamon thought.  
  
  
  
BEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPP "Hey! My D-Arc is going crazy!" Takato shouted.  
  
"Mine is too!" Jenrya said. "They all are!"  
  
Then, five signals cam up on the D-Arcs. "Uh-oh! Looks like we have to split up!" Ryo said.  
  
"But what if they are good Digimon and not bad ones?" Juri stated.  
  
"I don't think good ones would be giving off a symbol like this!" There were five Skull symbols.  
  
"Juri, you and I will take this one!" Takato said. "Guilmon! Digimodify! Digivolution Activate!"  
  
"Guilmon Digivolve to: Growmon!!!!"  
  
"Renamon, lets take this side! Digivolution Activate!" Ruki cried.  
  
"Renamon Digivolve to: Kyuubimon!"  
  
"Let's take that one, Cyberdramon!" Ryo shouted.  
  
"Suchien, We'll take this one!" Terriermon! Digivolution Activate!"  
  
"Terriermon Digivolve to: Gargomon!"  
  
"Kenta and I will take the last one!" HiroKazu said.  
  
Then, they were on their way to defeat the Pyramon.  
  
"Kyuubimon! Speed Activate!" Ruki shouted as her Digimon gained more speed.  
  
"Hold on!" Kyuubimon shouted as the wind whipped her face.  
  
  
  
"Plasma Blade!" Growmon shouted.  
  
"Yes! Get em Growmon!"  
  
Then, the Pyramon quickly overpowered him. "Takato!!!!"  
  
"Growmon! Matrix Digivoltuion!"  
  
"Growmon Matrix Digivolve to: MegaloGrowmon!!!"  
  
"Wow! Guilmon! I haven't see you like this in a while!" Juri shouted.  
  
"Yep, feels good to be a Tamer again!" Takato stated. Then he saw the tears in Juri's eyes. "It's okay Juri, we'll get back home in no time. Besides! Leomon's helping us!"  
  
  
  
"Tri-Beam!"  
  
"Bunny Frost!"  
  
"Go get them Antylamon!"  
  
"Rapidmon! Use your Rapid Fire!"  
  
"Rapid FIRE!" The Pyramon were blown to smitherines.  
  
  
  
The rest of the Tamers, fought off the Pyramon as best as they could, however, Ruki had just gotten to where the Pryamon assembled. "All right! Kyuubimon, go get em!"  
  
"Fox Spirits!"  
  
A few Pyramon were blown apart. Then Ruki fell to her knees. "Ruki, what's wro... Ahhhhh!" Kyuubimon had just taken a blow to the side by the Pyramon.  
  
In Ruki's head visions were dancing and voices were screaming. Her past cam to life right before her eyes. She could now remember everything. "STOP IT! Stop messing with me!" she cired out as if fighting a invisible foe.  
  
"Ruki! Ahhhhh!" Kyuubimon suffered another blow. Ruki got up, holding her head.  
  
"Stop it" she cried. "STOP IT!!!"  
  
"Ruki!" The Pyramon advanced on Kyuubimon. 'If I suffer another hit, I might be done for' Kyuubimon thought. 'Ruki, please!' 


	4. Digimon Tamers Chapter 4: A Secret Revea...

Digimon Tamers: A Secret Revealed! Chapter 4  
  
"Makino Ruki, your past reflects your heart! Cold and careless!" a voice said inside of Ruki's head.  
  
The Pyramon advanced on Kyubimon. "NOOO!!!! Ruki!"  
  
"I have changed now! I'm not cold and careless anymore! I know love now! I love my mom and my friends!" Ruki shouted.  
  
"Oh yes, but what about your father?" the voice said again.  
  
Ruki's face went white. "When your father left you and your mother, you were heartbroken! Your life ended or so you thought! Then, you became cold and heartless!" th voice continued.  
  
"How...... NO!!!!" Ruki shouted.  
  
"You didn't care anymore! All you wanted was to be strong! To have the strongest Digimon, become the strongest Tamer! You hungered for power! Makino Ruki, that hunger still lingers on inside your body! Do you want to know what really happened to your father?" the voice stopped.  
  
"Plasma Blade!"  
  
"Rapid Fire!"  
  
"Guardian Barrage!"  
  
"Aqua Bubble!"  
  
"Cyber Claw!"  
  
"Blazing Ice!"  
  
The Pyramon advancing on Kyubimon disentigrated. Ruki fell to the ground on her knees. Tears streamed down her face.  
  
"Ruki, you okay?" Ryo bent over her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" she shouted running away from them. Kyubimon followed her.  
  
"Wait, Ruki!" Takato called after her, but it did no good.  
  
"We have to follow her!" said Kenta.  
  
"No, let her be alone for a while. She needs time to think. Actually all of us do!" Jenrya said.  
  
"You're saying we should split up?" Juri asked a little frightened.  
  
"Yes, I think it would be best," Jenrya stated.  
  
"Jenrya, can I go with you?" Suchien asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But we can't just split up! We can't defeat the evil tha...." Takato was interrupted.  
  
"Chumley, besides, we can cover more ground," HiroKazu said.  
  
"But guys....." Takato sighed as the others started their own way.  
  
Jenrya with Suchien, HiroKazu with Kenta, and Ryo.  
  
"Takato, I guess we better get started," Juri said with a sigh.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so"  
  
  
  
"Yes!!!!!! If I can't have them destroyed, at least they are divided!" Pharoahmon laughed.  
  
"Sir, Subject Makino is coming closer. Soon she'll find the Pyramid."  
  
"Yes! That's what I want her to do!"  
  
  
  
"Ruki, what happened back there?" Kyubimon asked as the traversed.  
  
"Kyubimon, He knows my secrets. I don't know how, but he knows them!"  
  
"Who Ruki?"  
  
"Pharoahmon!"  
  
"What? How could he possibly find out about your past?"  
  
"I don't know Kyubimon, but I'm scared!"  
  
'Hang in there Ruki!' she thought.  
  
  
  
The Pyramid appeared on the horizon. "Oh no!" Kyubimon shouted. "Scrollmon!"  
  
"Who?" Ruki asked.  
  
"They are Scrollmon, Rookie level Digimon. And there are thousands of them! Fox Spirits!"  
  
Some of the Scrollmon were destroyed, but yet others came! As Kyubimon fought off the Scrollmon, Ruki ran off to hide behind a sand dune. Then, a hand popped up from the sand, grasping Ruki's leg. It pulled her down into the sand. She screamed, but it was muffled.  
  
  
  
She was pulled down into a dark room where she was placed in a chair. Bandages were wrapped around her to keep her still. Then a figure came out of the darkness. It was tall and slender. Then its face appeared. "Mummymon!" Ruki cried.  
  
"Hahahaha! My master bids you welcome, Makino Ruki, to the Pyramid of Necronomicon."  
  
"Let me go, you creep!" Ruki cried. She struggled at the bandages that held her.  
  
"It's no use, you'll never get free! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have Tamers to destroy!  
  
  
  
"Fox Tail Inferno!" The last of the Scrollmon were destroyed. "Ruki? Ruki? Where are you?" Kyubimon searched for Ruki, but didn't find her. She started to panic. "I must get help!" Kyubimon ran off to find help.  
  
  
  
"Jenrya, where are we going?" Suchien asked rubbing her eyes. "I'm sleepy!"  
  
"It's okay Suchien, we'll stop to rest. Jenrya found a nearby cave. "Look Suchien, we can rest there."  
  
"It looks scary!"  
  
"It's okay, nothing will happen." As the night progressed, Suchien was fast asleep. Jenrya sat looking up at the stars. 'I wish I did know where we were going!' he thought. Jenrya was just about to doze off, when he heard a rustling. 'Must be the wind' he thought. Then he heard it a few more times. "Who's there?" he called. He advanced onto a nearby bush.  
  
"Snake Bandage!!!!" Jenrya was caught in a death grip by Mummymon's bandages.  
  
"Terrier Twister!" Mummymon was knocked back by Terriermon's blast.  
  
"Terriermon!" Jenrya shouted.  
  
"Jenrya! Bunny.."  
  
"No Terriermon! Don't!"  
  
"Blast!" Jenrya thought he was going to die, but the blast just missed his head It swung around and hit the bandages.  
  
"You little weenie!" Mummymon cried.  
  
"Jenrya, what's going on?" Suchien came out of the cave rubbing her eyes. Lopmon saw Mummymon and unleashed her attack.  
  
"Blazing Ice!"  
  
"Snake Bandage!" Mummymon had both Digimon bandaged. "Well, that's a wrap! Hahaha"  
  
"Terriermon! Matrix Digivolution Activate!"  
  
"Terriermon Matrix Digivolve to: Rapidmon!"  
  
"That's my cue to wrap it up!" With that, Mummymon disappeared.  
  
"Who was that, Jenrya?" Suchien asked after they had retreated back to the cave.  
  
"Mummymon, I bet he is one of Pharoahmon's flunkies! I hope the others are okay."  
  
  
  
Ruki sat in the darkness. "Makino Ruki, I have waited for this moment!" Pharoahmon appeared in the doorway.  
  
"What do you want with me?" Ruki cried.  
  
"Why, just your D-Arc, and your Digimon! Hahahaha!"  
  
"Kyubimon!" Ruki cried. 


	5. Digimon Tamers Chapter 5: The Pharaoh's ...

Digimon Tamers:ThePharaoh's Plan Chapter 5  
  
"Takato!" Kyubimon ran as fast as she could to catch up with Takato, Guilmon, and Juri. Takato saw Kyubimon running towards him. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Ruki... has... disappeared!" Kyubimon said between pants.  
  
"What? Disappeared?" Juri asked surprised.  
  
"Where were you guys?" Takato asked.  
  
"We were near this large pyramid. Come, we shall go there!"  
  
They ran until they found the pyramid. "There it is!" Kyubimon pointed out. The advanced on the pyramid, then more Scrollmon attacked. "Guilmon! Digivolution Activate!"  
  
"Guilmon Digivolve to: Growmon!" "Plasma Blade!"  
  
"Fox Spirits!"  
  
Meanwhile, in the dark of the pyramid, Ruki sat glaring at the now laughing Pharaohmon. "What do you plan to do with Kyubimon, creep?" she spat at him.  
  
"You'll find that out soon enough, Makino Ruki! Now let's see, oh yes! I was going to get your D-Arc!" He came closer to Ruki, and snatched the D- Arc off of her belt.  
  
"Blue, a very pretty colour, might I add!" he cackled. "Now, watch Makino Ruki! Watch the beginning of the end!" With one hand covering the D-Arc, he whispered something in a foreign tongue. Then he pulled out a black card and swiped it through the D-Arc.  
  
"Spirits of darkness! Take your toll! I will take that of this monster's soul!" A black light emitted from the D-Arc. Ruki screamed. Her insides were churning, her head was spinning.  
  
"Kyubimon!" she whispered, and then it all went black.  
  
"Kyubimon, how do we get in here?" Growmon asked pounding on the pyramid.  
  
"I haven't figured that one out yet!" said Kyubimon. Then, all of a sudden, Kyubimon went wild. She bent her head, and ran around.  
  
"Kyubimon? What's the matter?" Juri asked getting scared. Kyubimon's eyes went red, her fur went from yellow to silver, and her blue flames now burned crimson.  
  
"Meet the new Kyubimon!" came a haunting voice.  
  
Takato looked up and saw Pharaohmon. "You must be the infamous Pharaohmon!" he shouted.  
  
"Why yes! How did you guess?"  
  
"What did you do to Kyubimon?" Juri asked scared.  
  
"I rearranged her data. Now instead of a Data Type Digimon, she's a Virus Type Digimon! What more? She's under my command!"  
  
"You creep!" Takato yelled.  
  
"Kyubimon! Attack!" Pharaohmon shouted.  
  
"Crimson Spirits!"  
  
The blow forced Growmon back. "She's much stronger now!"  
  
"Of course, fool! She has the powers of darkness instilled within her! Now, finish them off! Kyubimon! Dark Matrix Digivolution!"  
  
"Kyubimon! Dark Matrix Digivolve to: Taomon!"  
  
However, this wasn't the real Taomon. she had silver fur, red eyes, and crimson flames also. "Growmon! Matrix Digivolution!"  
  
"Growmon! Matrix Digivolve to: MegaloGrowmon!"  
  
"Takato, you aren't going to fight her are you?" Juri asked frantically.  
  
"I can't endanger you, Juri!"  
  
"Hahahahaha!" Pharaohmon retreated into the darkness.  
  
"Atomic Blasters!!!"  
  
"Talisman of Evil!!!" The blasts knocked both of them down. Then, Taomon unleashed her fury! MegaloGrowmon tried to block it, but failed. He was beaten to a pulp!  
  
"MegaloGrowmon! Get up!" Takato cried. "Get up!" MegaloGrowmon wouldn't move.  
  
"All right! You want extreme? We'll give you extreme! MegaloGrowmon! Bioemerge Activate!"  
  
"MegaloGrowmon Bioemerge Digivolve to: Dukemon!"  
  
"All right! Let's rumble, Taomon!" Dukemon yelled.  
  
Pharaohmon looked over the battle from a high cliff. "He is Mega Level? How can that be? It seems I underestimated them!"  
  
"Royal Joust!" Taomon fell to the ground, unable to move.  
  
"Taomon, retreat!" Pharaohmon yelled. They both retreated. Guilmon and Takato returned to themselves.  
  
"We have to find a way to get into that pyramid!" Takato gasped.  
  
"Cyberdramon, pull back! I thought I saw something over there!" Ryo called. Cyberdramon went in the direction Ryo pointed. As they neared the site, they saw a small tomb. "What is that?"  
  
"I don't know, Ryo. Let me check it out first." Cyberdramon advanced on the tomb. Then, a flash of blue lightning seared through the tomb, hitting Cyberdramon and knocking him back.  
  
"Cyberdramon! Are you okay?" Ryo bent over him, examining any bruises. He then heard a steady hum. He turned around. He saw Guardromon, MarineAngemon, Kenta, and HiroKazu heading towards him. After a few seconds, they landed.  
  
"How did you find me?" asked Ryo.  
  
"We saw a flash of lightning!" Kenta said, his eyes wide.  
  
"We followed it here!" HiroKazu added.  
  
"Yeah, Cyberdramon and I didn't know what that was!"  
  
"Let's check it out!" Kenta said running over to it. He touched it, then shot backwards. The tomb exploded!  
  
"Kenta!" HiroKazu said rushing over to his friend.  
  
"Oh, Kenta, are you all right?" MarineAngemon asked with concern.  
  
Kenta got up and rubbed his head. "Yeah, I guess, but what was that?"  
  
The three Tamers and their Digimon looked over at the destroyed tomb. Then, a blue smoke started to rise from it. It formed a creature. It had two long sickles on each hand. They were silver, with sharp edges.  
  
"Cyber Slash!" Cyberdramon directed an attack at him, but he merely blocked it! Then the three Digimon unleashed their attacks at the same time. The evil Digimon dodged them all! He started beating down the Tamer's Digimon.  
  
"Black Sickle!" His attack was strong, too strong.  
  
"Ancient Blast!" the evil Digimon was knocked back. A mysterious girl came up with an ancient Digimon.  
  
"Ancient Flame!" The Digimon disintegrated into a thousand pieces. 


	6. Digimon Tamers Chapter 6: United We Stan...

Digimon Tamers: United We Stand! Chapter 6  
  
"Wow? Who is that?" Hiorkazu asked looking at the Digimon who just saved their lives.  
  
"His name is Shiisamon," came a voice. Then a girl stepped out from behind the Digimon.  
  
"Who are you?" Ryo asked, eyeing her suspiciously.  
  
"My name is Minami," she said, turning to face Ryo.  
  
"Are you trying to hurt us?" Kenta asked.  
  
"Well, if I was trying to hurt you, then why would I save your life?" She held up a pale silver D-Arc. "Besides, is Takato around?"  
  
"You know Takato?" Hirokazu asked, surprised.  
  
"Of course! He saved me from that shark-type Digimon during the summer."  
  
"Wow! I remember him telling us about that!" Hirokazu said, eyes lighting up.  
  
"Yeah, and he said that they had to fight Galfmon!" Kenta said, his eyes lighting up also.  
  
"Whatever, but have you seen him?" she asked, a little impatient.  
  
"Well, we have seen him, but it's been a while." Kenta said.  
  
"Hey! How did you get to the Digital World?" Ryo asked, after all that time trying to think of something to get her.  
  
"Well, simple, a Digi-Port!"  
  
Ryo was stumped. He sighed. "Well, do you want to go help us look for him?"  
  
"All right."  
  
"Minami, what about the tomb?" asked Shiisamon, his first time to talk.  
  
"That was only a Sicklemon. The one Pharaohmon is looking for will be in a much higher tomb," she replied.  
  
"You mean, you know about Pharaohmon?" Ryo asked in surprise.  
  
"Of course! Why else would I have come here?" Minami asked.  
  
Ryo sighed again. 'Girls!' he thought.  
  
"Let's be on our way then!" Minami jumped on Shiisamon's back and then took off.  
  
"Hey! Wait for us!" Ryo, Hirokazu, and Kenta all took off after her.  
  
"Crap! We can't get in!" Takato pounded on the pyramid.  
  
"Pyro Flame!" Guilmon shouted, attempting to blast an opening in the hard limestone.  
  
"It must have a spell on it or something! We have got to get in there!" Takato yelled, furiously.  
  
"Oh Leomon, what do we do?" Juri whispered to her D-Arc. Then it started to glow, and a holographic Leomon appeared. 'Just like when I was trapped in the D-Reaper!' Juri thought.  
  
"Juri, be brave and strong. Remember, I'll always be with you!" Then it flashed off.  
  
"He's right! Out of my way, Takato!" She pushed him away.  
  
"What?" he murmured confused.  
  
"We have to get in there to save Ruki! Leomon! Lend me your strength! FIST OF PRIDE!" she yelled, holding her D-Arc up to the pyramid. A light emitted from it, hitting the limestone blocks. Then, nothing happened. Juri drew back, her cheeks burnt from embarrassment. "Well, it was worth a try!" she shrugged.  
  
BABOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM! A huge blast sounded, and dust flew around everywhere. As it cleared, they saw a huge hole in the pyramid. Takato stared. "Juri! You did it!" he laughed.  
  
Juri smiled. "Thanks Leomon!" she said.  
  
"Come on! We have to get in there!" So without any delay, Takato, Guilmon, and Juri bounded through the opening.  
  
"Terriermon, do you see anything?" Jenrya asked.  
  
"Nope, not a thing at all. How about you Lopmon?"  
  
"Nothing! Have you seen anything Suchien? Suchien?"  
  
: Snores :  
  
"She's asleep again!" Lopmon hung her head.  
  
"Well, wake her up, we find to find Takato and the others to see if they have Ruki." Jenrya said, giving the landscape one last look.  
  
After Suchien awoke, they started on their journey.  
  
"Minami! Slow down!" Ryo called after her.  
  
Minami sped ahead on Shissamon. "Just catch up! We have to find Takato! I have a bad feeling about all this!  
  
They reached the large pyramid to find that someone had already been there. They landed on the ground and dismounted their Digimon. "It's so big!" Hirokazu said, looking at the towering shape.  
  
"There's an opening!" Minami said. They all followed her through.  
  
"I see something over there, Jenrya!" Terriermon pointed to the pyramid.  
  
"That looks like a bad guys hang out to me!" Jenrya said. They headed toward it.  
  
"Takato! I smell Kenta and the others!" Guilmon said, sniffing around the air.  
  
"You do?" he asked.  
  
"It must be because Kenta didn't take a bath this morning!" Juri laughed.  
  
"They're coming closer!" Guilmon said, going back the way they just came.  
  
"Wait boy!" Takato said running after him.  
  
"Makino Ruki! Isn't it sweet! Your friends have all gathered here! Now I can kill them all at once!" Pharaohmon laughed.  
  
"Where is Kyubimon?" Ruki spat.  
  
"You want to see your precious Kyubimon? Well here she is!" Pharaohmon stepped aside to reveal the silver and crimson Kyubimon.  
  
Ruki gasped. "What did you do to her?"  
  
"Oh I just rearranged her data, and made her my slave! Now you get to watch her destroy your friends!"  
  
"Takato!"  
  
"Minami? Is that you?" he asked.  
  
"Of course!" she ran up to him and gave him a big hug. "How are you? I thought that you were in danger!"  
  
"Well, we are!" He told her the story about Pharaohmon capturing Ruki and him turning Kyubimon against them. Ryo listened intently.  
  
"That's just the half of it! Pharaohmon is looking for a very powerful Digimon! I'm not sure what it's name nor how he will summon it. It is supposedly trapped inside a large tomb. If it is let out, it could be utter chaos!"  
  
"Then we have to find Ruki! If only Jenrya were her, then" Takato was interrupted.  
  
"I am here!" Jenrya appeared at the entrance with Terriermon, Suchien, and Lopmon.  
  
"Yes! Now, we have to go get Ruki, no matter what the circumstances!" Ryo said.  
  
Takato held his D-Arc in the air. "United we stand!" 


	7. Digimon Tamers Chapter 7: Reapermon, Ari...

Digimon Tamers Chapter 7: Reapermon! Arise!  
  
"I'll be expecting your friends any minute now! Yes, they will all assemble here to watch the final chapter and the dawning of a new age!" A smile flashed across Pharaohmon's twisted and gnarled face.  
  
Ruki sat there, hands tied behind her aching back, tears streaming down her face. "But I'm not what I used to be! I've changed!" she whispered to herself, the tears burning her face.  
  
"Makino Ruki! The time is close at hand when your secrets will be revealed! And do you know who will make all those clear? Why of course, me!" He cackled softly.  
  
"But......why? Why me?" Ruki asked between sniffles.  
  
"Why you? Open your eyes, Makino Ruki! Don't you see? You were always the lone wolf, the one who never wanted anything to do with the world!" he explained, giving her a sarcastic look.  
  
"But, I'm not that kind of person anymore! I want to be around people! You can't be alone in this world and expect to get by!" Her voice was soft and fragile.  
  
"You were and always will be that person, Makino Ruki! Even if you think you're not, there will always linger a desire for strength, a lust for power! I have used that lust to my advantage and taken control of your life now!" For some odd reason, Pharaohmon's voice seemed clamer now, a little less threatening.  
  
There little conversation was interrupted when Mummymon came bounding into the chamber. "Master, they're here!"  
  
"Very well Mummymon. I trust that you can take care of them?"  
  
"Well, sir, they are very powerful. I might need a little extra help......" Mummymon stammered as if afraid of Pharaohmon's reply.  
  
"Yes, we musn't underestimate them again! Send an army of Pyramon with you."  
  
"Sir, that's not the only thing. They have the Guardian Of The Underworld with them also!" Mummymon sounded a little frightened at this.  
  
"What? Are you sure?" Pharaohmon eyed Mummymon suspiciously.  
  
"Yes sir!" he replied.  
  
"I would have thought that the D-Reaper had finished him off a while back! How could he have survived?" Pharaohmon paused for a second, as if taking in everything thing around him. "Now we must be very careful. Be quick to supress his power. If it gets too out of hand, he might evolve into the god form. I am almost finished with the alignment. I shall need the fox Digimon's pure soul, so I must not send her to fight. You will just have to make do with what you have!"  
  
"Yes sir!" Mummymon turned an stalked off. Ruki couldn't help be wondering. What is he talking about, Guardian Of The Underworld? And what is he going to do with Kyuubimon? These thoughts ran through her head as she drifted into what seemed like an endless sleep.  
  
*** "Ruki! Ruki! Come here!"  
  
"Dadda!"  
  
"Awww...... Look honey, she said daddy!"  
  
"That's right! You're daddy's little girl! Come here pumpkin."  
  
"Dadda!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Mommy? Mommy? Where did Daddy go?"  
  
"Sweetie, Daddy..Daddy..is gone."  
  
"Well, when is he coming back?"  
  
"Well, he..he..is..isn't coming back." ***  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!" Ruki awoke, lying on the cold floor.  
  
"I see you have awaken! It didn't take you as long as I thought, but nevermind! You woke up just in time to witness your friends own demise!" She looked up to see Pharaohmon looming over her. Her eyes filled with silent tears. "Yes, now it is time!" Pharaohmon said, gripping Ruki's digivice tighter in his bandaged hands. Scrollmon, bring her along. Two little Digimon appeared, looking much like humans covered in papyrus. Each off them extended a rough arm and picked Ruki up and left with her in the direction of Pharaohmon.  
  
"Ruki! We're coming to get you!" Ryo called out through the pyramid. The eight of them and their Digimon followed the dark, winding corridors. The walls on either side of them had ancient Egyptian carvings on them. They slowed their pace as the corridors became darker, as it was harder to see.  
  
"Look! I think there's a fork in the passages," Jenrya stated. Sure enough, the corridor split, two arching doorways ahead of them.  
  
"Oh! I don't want to split up again!" Juri said, her voice worried.  
  
"Well, you won't have to!" Mummymon busted through the pyramid wall.  
  
The Tamers drew back as debris flew around them. About a hundred Digimon appeared behind him. They all were shaped like pyramids and had one eye in the center. "Now you shall feel the wrath of my Ultimate Army of Pyramon!" Mummymon waved his hand and they moved forward.  
  
"Pyro Sphere!"  
  
"Bunny Blast!"  
  
"Aqua Bubble!"  
  
"Blazing Ice!"  
  
"Cyber Slash!"  
  
"Guardian Barrage!"  
  
"Ancient Flame!"  
  
A few Pyramon disintegrated, but others remained. "We can't fight them like this! We'll have to Digivolve!" Guilmon cried.  
  
Then Guilmon, Terriermon, and Lopmon all digivolved.  
  
"Pyro Flame!"  
  
"Gargo Laser!"  
  
"Bunny Pummel!" They Pyramon started disappearing one by one.  
  
"Snake Bandage!" Nearly all of the Digimon were blown back. They had forgotten about Mummymon.  
  
"Don't worry! Shiisamon and I will take care of this one!" Minami and Shiisamon closed in on Mummymon.  
  
Mummymon had a frightened look on his face. "Snake Bandage!" he howled.  
  
Shiisamon jumped out of the way. "Ancient Flame!" Mummymon was sent hurtling. Shiisamon advanced on him, gaining speed. He jumped into the air and twisted his body so that his tail swished around majestically. "Guardian Ice!"  
  
A large blue beam headed towards Mummymon who looked horrified. He got up in time to dodge it. "HA! You can't get me now! Snake Bandage!!!" His blast was more powerful this time, and his aim greater.  
  
However, Shiisamon didn't move. A grin spread across his face as he stood on all fours, as if transfixed to the spot. Suddenly he let out a loud roar. "Power Void!" He opened his mouth and a large black hole appeared. It sucked up Mummymon's attack with ease. Shiisamon glowed a bright blue now.  
  
"He's Evolving!" Minami said, sounding surprised.  
  
"Shiisamon, Evolve to: Cerberumon!" If you thought Ogremon was scary, he was nothing to Cerberumon. His body was covered in a coat of navy-blue fur. The claws on his four oversized paws were enormous. On top of that, he had three blades that stuck out from the top of his paws. His teeth were large and sharp. His face was set on Mummymon. "Hell Ice!"  
  
A beacon of pale blue light was shot at Mummymon. His last words were, "You truly are the Guardian Of The Underworld!" He then disappeared into nothing.  
  
Minami stared open-mouthed at her evolved Digimon. "Come along, Minami, we must help the others!"  
  
"Right!" Minami snapped out of her daze and followed Cerberumon.  
  
"Wow! Is that Shiisamon?" Takato looked up to see the big black dog hovering over him.  
  
"Technically, yes, but otherwise, no. It's his Ultimate form, Cerberumon!"  
  
Cerberumon faced the army of Pyramon. "Order Of Death!" The sky turned black and the Pyramon froze in their tracks. Then hundreds of horrible screams filled the air around them. They vanished. After a short pause Cerberumon turned to them. "We must hurry. It has almost started! Hurry, climb onto my back!" They all climbed on his large back and headed off, Cerberumon following Pharaohmon's rotting scent. The other Digimon ran at top speed. It was all they could do to keep up with Cerberumon's long strides.  
  
"Where are we going?" Takato asked, gulping down a large gust of wind.  
  
"We are going to the Reaping Tomb," he answered, not slowing his run.  
  
"What's that?" Minami asked.  
  
"It is an old tomb, formed in the days when Pharaohmon's forefathers ruled this area of the Digital World. They were cruel and merciless rulers, enslaving thousands of other Digimon. Then they enslaved the wrong Digimon. Reapermon was his name. He overthrew the dynasty, but died in the battle. The slaves built him a large tomb as a monument. Pharaohmon managed to escape somehow."  
  
"What does he want with Reapermon then?" Juri asked, also getting in on the conversation.  
  
"He wants to revive him, and if he does, they'll be hell to pay!" Cerberumon continued his explanation.  
  
"Why would Pharaohmon want to revive something that overthrew his forefathers? Sounds kind of dumb to me!" Jenrya asked, his eyebrows raised.  
  
"For some reason, Pharaohmon thinks he can control Reapermon. He thinks he's more powerful than all of his ancestors. I don't want to know what will happen if that tomb is opened!" Cerberumon gave a shudder that nearly shook all of them off.  
  
"Kyuubimon!" Ruki gave a small cry, seeing Kyuubimon lying beside Pharaohmon unconscious. They were all traveling on a small hovercraft. "Where are you taking us? What're you going to do with Kyuubimon?" Ruki cried.  
  
"Hush child! The moment of reckoning is at hand!" Ruki saw a large tomb appear ahead off them. It was the most magnificent thing she had ever seen. It was made of fine alabaster stone. A giant carving of a syckle was etched onto the tomb door. Ruki was astonished. They neared the tomb. It was much larger now. They came to a few feet away from it and stopped. Pharaohmon stepped off the craft, Ruki's digivice and a large book clutched in his arms. Two Scrollmon lifted Kyuubimon's limp body up and again followed Pharaohmon. He stopped at the steps leading to the door and marveled at the tomb. Then he started to ascend the steps towards a pedestal. He placed the book on the pedestal and opened it. "Yes! After this ceremony, I shall be ruler of the Digital World! All others will bow to me!" He gestured toward Kyuubimon. "Place her there." He pointed to a circular slab in front of the door. The Scrollmon placed her in the very center.  
  
"No! We must hurry! The rest of you Digimon might want to get onto my back. Minami!"  
  
The other Digimon scrambled to get on Cerberumon, Growlmon having a bit of trouble. "Cerberumon, Hyper Speed Activate!" Suddenly, they were jolted forward. All they could see around them was a brownish blur. It felt like they were going into hyperspace.  
  
"Now I call upon the name of the deliverer! Okoru! Okoru! Okoru Haitatsu Suru! Arise! Arise! Arise Deliverer!" The ground started shaking.  
  
"Grahhhh!" Cerberumon growled. "The opening cannot take place!" The large tomb started to appear before them. They could make out Pharaohmon standing there at the door.  
  
"Where's Ruki?" Ryo looked around them.  
  
"There!" Takato called out. He pointed to the craft.  
  
"This is the time where you all get off!" Cerberumon yelled. The dismounted him and raced towards Ruki, Ryo in the lead. Cerberumon headed for Pharaohmon.  
  
"I give you this pure soul to use in your awakening! Take it! Let it be yours!"  
  
"NOOO!!!!" Cerberumon pounced on Pharaohmon, pinning him down. "I will not let you do this!"  
  
"That is not for you to decide, beast! Tomb Raider!" Cerberumon was flung back and Pharaohmon rose up, blood now staining his bandages.  
  
They all reached Ruki, and Ryo cut her free. She dell into his arms, tears strolling down her face. Then she stood up and looked toward Kyuubimon. "I've got to go help her!" Then she took off.  
  
"Ruki! Where are you going?"  
  
Ryo started to run after her, but Minami stopped him. "She's got to do what she's got to do. You know you'll never persuade her otherwise!"  
  
"But!" Ryo fell silent as he helplessly watched his heartache and his Digimon run off into battle.  
  
"I give you this offering! Now take it! ARISE REAPERMON!" The ground shook violently. A grey light emitted from the tomb. Kyuubimon started to shake.  
  
Before she knew what she was doing, Ruki rushed forward and threw herself upon Kyuubimon. "RUKI! NOOOO!!!!" Ryo looked on in utter horror. He broke free from Minami's grip and ran towards Ruki.  
  
Cerberumon struggled to get up, but couldn't. "Then it has begun!" he said. 


	8. Digimon Tamers Chapter 8: The Fall of th...

Digimon Tamers Chapter 8: Fall Of The Pharaoh  
  
"Ruki!" Ryo ran after her, the other Tamers standing, goggling.  
  
"Cerberumon? Are you...... Oh my gosh!" Minami stared in horror at the thing looming over them all. It was enormous. Its body was made of grey and gold steel. Instead of hands, two sickles protruded from each arm. His face was covered in a metal mask, but his eyes glowed a burning red. It stood still.  
  
"Ruki!" Ryo threw himself over her and checked to make sure if she was still alive. She was breathing, but it was short. He checked Kyuubimon. She too was breathing. Tears started to develop in his eyes. "You'll be okay," he whispered softly to her. "Hey guys, I think they're.."  
  
"Ryo! WATCH OUT!" Takato yelled. Reapermon had raised one of his sickles at the Ryo, Ruki, and Kyuubimon. Cyberdramon and Cerberumon rushed forward and snatched them just as the blade hit the spot.  
  
"Thanks!" Ryo acknowledged Cerberumon and Cyberdramon as they set them down near the other Tamers.  
  
Pharaohmon stood up, cackling hauntingly. "Yes! Reapermon! I have given you life! Now, as your first order, I command you to destroy these brats!" Reapermon shifted towards them.  
  
"But I thought he wasn't powerful enough to control him!" Jenrya yelled out.  
  
"I thought so too! If he is able to control him, then it won't last for long!" Cerberumon said, eyeing Pharaohmon suspiciously.  
  
Reapermon advanced on them. "No! We have to defeat him! Guilmon, Bioemerge!!!"  
  
"Guilmon! Bioemerge Evolution to: Dukemon!"  
  
"You too, Terriermon!"  
  
"Terriermon! Bioemerge Evolution to: SaintGargomon!  
  
'Let's do it Cyberdramon!"  
  
"Cyberdramon! Bioemerge Evolution to: Justimon!"  
  
"Royal Joust!"  
  
"Gargo Barrage!"  
  
"Justice Kick!"  
  
The attacks were directed at Reapermon. He was knocked off course for a bit, but that was all. "Bone Duster!" A huge cloud of fire rose to meet the Mega Digimon. They were engulfed in it, and fell to the ground.  
  
"Takato!!!!!" Juri screamed.  
  
"No, Takato!" Guardromon! Uh - Matrix Evolve?" Suddenly a light emerged from Hirokazu's Digivice. It hit Guardromon.  
  
"Guardromon! Matrix Evolve to: Andromon! Gatling Arm!" Two missiles shot out from his arms.  
  
"MarineAngemon!"  
  
"Aqua Bubble!"  
  
"GRRRRR!" Cerberumon growled. "Hell Ice!"  
  
"Antylamon! Go!"  
  
"Bunny Pummel!"  
  
The attacks did little help.  
  
"Bone Duster!" The remaining Digimon were surrounded by another cloud of fire.  
  
"Antylamon! Are you alright???" Suchien called.  
  
Anytlamon slowly got to her feet. 'I must protect her!' she thought.  
  
"How are we going to defeat this guy?" Takato yelled.  
  
"We just have to try! SaintGargomon! Fight it!"  
  
"Gargo Missiles!"  
  
"Elaysion Blade!"  
  
"Hand of Justice!"  
  
"Aqua Bubble!"  
  
"Gatling Arm!"  
  
"Bunny Pummel!"  
  
"Order of Death!"  
  
One by one, the attacks were flung at Reapermon. "Bone Duster!!!!!"  
  
The Digimon had become exhausted from the continuous attacks by Reapermon. They could not withstand another blow.  
  
"We can't give up, Dukemon!" Takato yelled.  
  
Reapermon laughed, a low, raspy chuckle. Pharaohmon stood nearby. "What are you waiting for fool? Destroy them!" Reapermon stopped laughing and stood still. "Well, get on with it!" Pharaohmon yelled. Reapermon turned to him, his eyes blazing. "I gave you an order!" Pharoahmon's voice shook with fear.  
  
"I take orders from no one!" he howled, raising his sickle.  
  
"You can't do this! I gave you life!!! I revived you from the grave!!!!"  
  
"Now I shall do you a favor!" He brought down his sickle, hard and fast.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Pharaohmon howled, splitting into millions of pieces of data.  
  
Jenrya gulped loud. "Well, that took care of one of our problems!" his voice shaking.  
  
"Dukemon, now's our chance! Attack!" Dukemon leapt forward, accompanied by Justimon and plunged into the armour of Reapermon.  
  
"Royal Joust!!!"  
  
"Hand of Justice!!!"  
  
He staggered back and fell to the ground. "Yeehaw, Justimon! We caught him off guard!" Ryo shouted.  
  
But Reapermon wasn't subdued for long. He thrust himself up, and swiped the two back into a mass of sand.  
  
The remaining Digimon flung their attacks at him, but they proved little assistance.  
  
"Now this time has come for you all to suffer!" he yelled.  
  
Ruki opened her eyes slightly. Seeing the devastation, she jerked them open. Minami stood beside her. "Ruki! Are you okay?"  
  
"Huh? Minami?" "Long time no see! Yep, it's me!"  
  
Ruki looked pleased to see her again, but then spied Kyubimon still unconscious. She rushed over and laid her head in her hands. "Kyubimon! Wake up, please! Wake up!"  
  
She stirred a little and finally opened her eyes. "Ruki? Is that you?"  
  
"Yes, it is! Are you alright?" she whispered.  
  
"Yes.....I....suppose. I'm sorry you had to go through this Ruki," she answered wearily.  
  
"Don't worry. We're in it together." She made a motion to move her head, but Ruki laid it back down. "You need to rest."  
  
Kyubimon turned her eyes to the battle. She gasped. "Oh my god! What is going on?"  
  
"It's Reapermon," said Minami answering quickly.  
  
It took a moment for this name to register in her mind, but Kyubimon finally recognized it. "The old tomb! The beast within it has been resurrected!" She paused. "Do you realize Ruki? I'm the cause of all this! I was the one who resurrected it!"  
  
"Kyubimon, you can't blame yourself! You couldn't help being captured by them!"  
  
"Ruki! Ruki!" Juri and Suchien ran up to them. "Are you alright?" asked Juri.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," she lied. Kyubimon, struggling, finally got up. Ruki managed to stand.  
  
"Let me help you up." Juri rushed to help her.  
  
"Kyubimon, I know it may sound crazy, but we have to Bioemerge."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Are you crazy? You die!" Minami shouted over loud clashes of battle.  
  
"Kyubimon, ready?"  
  
"Whenever you are, Ruki."  
  
"Bioemerge Activate!"  
  
"Kyubimon, Bioemerge to: Sakuyamon! Let's go!" So they raced into battle.  
  
"Ruki! What are you doing?" Justimon shouted as she came into view.  
  
"I thought you needed some help!" she answered.  
  
"But - You're -"  
  
"Oh, I can manage!" she replied with a chuckle. "Amethyst Mandala!" This sent a wave of data at Raepermon, knocking him back.  
  
"Now, everyone attack!!!" Dukemon yelled.  
  
"Frozen Hell!"  
  
"Bunny Blaze!"  
  
"Gatling Arm!"  
  
"Aqua Bubble!"  
  
"Justice Blade!"  
  
"Gargo Barrage!"  
  
"Fox Spirits!"  
  
"Royal Joust!"  
  
Reapermon howled in pain and crumpled to the sand.  
  
"We did it!" Takato shouted.  
  
"Yes!" Ruki celebrated.  
  
"Don't be happy just yet!" Minami said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Suchien asked. "The big mean guy has gone!"  
  
"No, not yet." Then a deafening noise filled the air. Hundreds of sand tornados encircled the Digimon. WHOOSH!  
  
They were sent flying and then brought to the ground. They lost their Mega and Ultimate forms, returning to the sand.  
  
"Terriermon!" Jenrya yelled, scraping the beaten bunny into his arms.  
  
"Monodramon!" Ryo bent over his dino-type rookie.  
  
Reapermon advanced on them, towering over them like a mountain.  
  
"Labramon! Are you okay?" Minami rushed to her dog-type Digimon. "Oh Labramon, please be alright!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Minami. I tried, but, couldn't. Minami, sorry I couldn't protect you." He closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!! Labramon!!!!" Tears streamed down her face. Takato looked on as he held a battle-scarred Guilmon in his arms. She laid Labramon down and stood up, grasping her glowing, silver D-Arc. She thrust it into the air. "I'll not let you take him!!!"  
  
A blast emitted from her D-Arc sending a wave of light throughout the area. Suddenly, she felt two hands gripping hers. It was Takato. "We can do this, Minami!"  
  
A purple haze sprout from the two digivices surrounding Labramon and Guilmon. 


	9. Digimon Tamers Chapter 9: Supreme Evolut...

Digimon Tamers: Chapter 9: Supreme Evolution!  
  
Author's Note: Just a little history background. Anubis is and Egyptian god, who is the ruler of the underworld. Anubismon is Labramon's Mega form. On another note: this is the FINAL chapter!  
  
The light engulfed the two teens and their Digimon.  
  
"Guilmon! Supreme Digivolve to: Dukemon Crimson Mode!"  
  
"Labramon! Supreme Digivolve to: Anubismon!"  
  
"Let's get him, Dukemon!" Takato yelled.  
  
"I've never felt this kind of power!" Minami said, after she was joined with her Digimon.  
  
"It's true!" Sakuyamon gasped. "The Guardian of the Underworld has come to life!"  
  
"Nice doggy!" SaintGargomon joked.  
  
Reapermon had a stunned look on his face. He then resolved it and sneered. "You are still no match for me, Prophet of Darkness!"  
  
"I think not!" growled the familiar voice.  
  
"Let's get him, Anubismon!" Minami shouted.  
  
"We'll do it together!" Dukemon replied.  
  
The other Digimon stood back and watched them in action. "Crimson Blade!"  
  
"Dark Blizzaga!"  
  
Reapermon brought up his sickles to defend himself from the humongous ice shards and the blood-red blade. He sustained them for a second, but was quickly overcome. He was blown back and landed in the large pyramid.  
  
The crash sent a wave of debris.  
  
"SaintGargomon, Sakuyamon, take everyone away to a safe distance! This might get ugly!" Dukemon ordered.  
  
"But I wanted to see you whoop that guys tail!" Ruki complained.  
  
"I agree! It would be quite satisfying!" Jenrya smiled.  
  
"No. Take them away. We will probably be able to take down Reapermon, but it's going to be a struggle. And that's something we can't involve you in. He's too powerful," Minami replied, seriously.  
  
They both turned is disappointment, but knew it was for the best. "We must reach a safer location," Sakuyamon said to the others.  
  
Antylamon picked Suchien, Kenta, MarineAngemon, and Juri up and lifted them onto her head and shoulders. "Hang on!" she said and took off at top speed.  
  
Sakuyamon scopped up Hirokazu and Andromon and flew away, SaintGargomon and Justimon following close behind.  
  
As soon as they were gone, Anubismon turned to Dukemon. "Now we can start the real stuff!"  
  
"Right!" he answered.  
  
Reapermon got up, shaking the debris off of him. "You fools! You are no match for Reapermon!!! Grim Slasher!" He raced at them, holding his two sickles out.  
  
Dukemon thrust out his blade and met him. "You're - not - going to - win!" he shouted, swiping his blade against Reapermon, causing him to stumble back.  
  
Dukemon took the opportunity and swung at him again. Reapermon blocked with one sickle, then came at him with the other.  
  
It connected with Dukemon, ruining his chest armour. Anubismon rushed in and sank his claws into Reapermon's open back.  
  
"Arggggh!" he yelled out in pain.  
  
Anubismon drew back a hand, covered in blood. "Oh my god! He's - bleeding!"  
  
"Digimon aren't supposed to bleed are they Takato?" Guilmon innocently asked, recovering from the blow.  
  
"No." Minami replied. "Not unless -"  
  
Reapermon took the two by surprise, "Bone Duster!" A pillar of fire rose up from the ground.  
  
Anubismon and Dukemon were surrounded by flames. "Not unless what?" Takato yelled over the roar.  
  
"Not unless he's joined, with a human partner!"  
  
"What do you mean?" he yelled again. "Guilmon and I have never bled when joined together!"  
  
"Oh, yes you have! You just don't notice it! Look at your torso!"  
  
Dukemon looked down. Sure enough, fresh blood stained his remaining chest armour. "It's true!" Forgetting about Reapermon, he advanced on Dukemon with another attack.  
  
"Dukemon! Watch out! Petrifying Orb!" Reapermon was frozen in his tracks.  
  
"Now's our chance!" Dukemon cried. "Crimson Haven!!!" A powerful sphere surrounded Reapermon. Dukemon struggled to hold of his attack as Anubismon deployed his.  
  
"Frozen Ascension!" Anubismon flew into the air, releasing a series a lightning, brought down upon Reapermon.  
  
There was a deafening scream, and then silence as Reapermon deteriorated into nothing.  
  
They both watched carefully for any sign of a human life form. They waited, waited.  
  
"But how? How could he have bled in there was no human inside of him?" Minami was mystified.  
  
"It doesn't matter, it's all over now!"  
  
~~~ "I've found a portal back to the real world," Renamon said, stepping close to Ruki.  
  
"Renamon, I'm going to miss you!"  
  
"As I will you, Ruki."  
  
"But, we'll see each other again someday!"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Jenrya, do ya have to go?" Terriermon asked.  
  
"I guess so," he sighed. Terriermon's eyes filled with tears. "Now then, Momantai! I'll be back!"  
  
"Minami - Thank you for what you did today. You saved us all!"  
  
"Oh please! I couldn't have done it without you, Labramon! Plus, you gotta give a little credit to Takato and Guilmon!"  
  
"Guilmon, I'm sorry I have to leave you again!"  
  
"It's okay Takato. I know we'll see each other again! Besides! You promised last time! Remember?"  
  
"Sure do, buddy!"  
  
~~~ "Are you ready?" Takato asked the others.  
  
"Ready!" they replied.  
  
The others had said their goodbyes and now were ready for the journey home. They held their D-Arcs up to the portal.  
  
"Goodbye Guilmon!" Takato called as they were whisked away.  
  
"You promised Takato! You promised!"  
Spoiler! :Warning: Do not read if you like surprises! This is a spoiler about the second saga!  
  
A hand rose up from the ashen sand. It grasped the air, searching for a way out.  
  
The sand was uncovered to reveal a battle-worn man. His purple garments had been torn and his lavender hair caked with dirt and dust.  
  
He slowly rose to a standing position. He brushed back the hair in front of his face to reveal blood-red eyes, filled with hatred and lust. He gradually started walking towards the ruined pyramid. Blood trickled from his body.  
  
"The Tamers have destroyed my home and my partner!" he sneered, staring at the devastation. "I shall have my revenge!" 


End file.
